fangs revival
by demonslayer596
Summary: His home being demolished. He knows his fate. But then a light shines through the darkness a sense of hope he has not felt in a long time and best of all. Real friends. When something escapes it's tomb in the wall what will he do to save his new friends.(Yeah first chapter sucks I know it was 2 years ago. The other chapters aren't nearly as bad.)
1. Chapter 1

_They plan to scrap us but I can leave find a new pizzeria in LA._t there was a lot of sadness these days closing this chuck e cheese but I just need to make one phone call.

To get a new owner "there it is" I said I needed to call Freddy fazbears pizza to get bought so I could go to Freddy's pizza.

**Time jump tomorrow afternoon 3Rd person**

"I will buy that one" he said "OK but he is the dangerous one of them all." "Yes but he is one of a kind 500 bucks for him now put it in the truck program it on the way" *howling is heard* good by friends but at least now I'm with other animals not you half bodied freaks.

**Time skip later that day Freddy's pizza Freddy POV**

'I saw another ? Block Goldie""Then go get it your Mario I am just Luigi and your the hero not me""which means your my slave""#nope" we were just having fun on our new Wii u for the night. We decided that it was time to scare the crap out of mike like usual only it is a game now. We get a new empty wireless suit to put him in. And he plays along like Jeremy does for the toys because ya see all 3 locations were merged in the lancaster mall spritrap is a nice guy i meen he killed purple man aka vincent having him permanently stuck in him. That is a comitment i will not make ever and before my parts over **"dude stop breaking the 4Rth wall"**"oh come on sparky"

**A/n I am going to break the fourth wall ALOT more in the future because reasons **

**Bubye friends **

**PS freddys an idiot**

**Freddy:I heard that**

**Me: shut up Freddy**

**Freddy:no**


	2. An author's note of continuation

**Guess what. I'M BACK. And this story is coming back with me.I just wanted to give a big shout out to wolf of epicness. She read my first chapter (from almost 2 years ago) and she liked it so I decided it was time to finnaly put pen to paper again and come up with a second chapter for this story... tommorrow.**


	3. a continuation finaly

**I hope no typos come up in this chapter. Well... here goes nothing. And by the way all my chapters from now on come out on saterdays. TO THE CHAPTER.**

**3rd person P.O.V**

As freddy and golden were fighting about mario a box was dropped off. This box contained none other than Fang. Foxy was the only one who noticed the box being dropped off and as soon as the delivery men left he hopped out of Pirates cove questioning how they didn't notice freddy fighting with his older brother in the employee lounge over mario of all things. He decided to check what was inside the box. That's when he heard someone muttering under there breath. All he heard was something something stupid box. Using his hook foxy opened the box and fang tumbled out onto the floor. "Um. Where am I? " fang asked looking up at foxy "Ye be at freddy fazbears pizza. What be your name lad" "My name is fang the wolf"

**Well there's another chapter. I honestly never thought I'd return and yet here I am. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next saterday with another chapter.**


	4. the door that can't be seen

**Yo wassup Internet I have returneth. Here cometh another chapter for your lovely faces. :^D. Also how many of you think the pirate accent was crap**

**Still da ria of pizza**

**Do I really have to say it... fiiiiiiiinnnnne**

**3rd person P.O.V**

Fang got up looking around. "Um who's fighting... are they fighting over freaking mario... WHY... I give up already..." Foxy just chuckled "that be normal lad." As he said that a loud bang could be heard from the other side of what foxy saw as a wall. "What was that? It seems like it came from the other side of the borded up door." "What doo..." a slim black and white arm punched through the wall a monochrome voice rang out from inside fang "EMERGENCY SECURITY MODE INITIALIZED" a metal liquid poured from fangs wrists and formed a pistol in his hand. He blindly fired 2 rounds into the wall. The arm went limp.

**DUNDUNDUN. Cliffhanger. Do ya hate me yet. Sorry I desided not to update again. I can be stupid sometimes. But ya know I like how this turned out so the 15 drafts I wrote were worth it. But yeah. Guess who it is.**

**IT'S ME.**


	5. hidden in the wall

**YO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET. My name is demon slayer 596 here with another chapter**

**Fang: I don't wanna do anything today**

**Me: We are doing this chapter today**

**Fang: no we aren't *nopes away to sobeys to eat sheep***

**Me:... are you kidding me… **

**At the pizzeria**

**You know the drill.**

**3rd Person POV **

**I'm gonna stop saying this**

At this point everyone was staring at fang. No one knew what was going on. Just as Freddy was about to ask what was going on the hand twitched and another arm punched through the wall this time destroying it completely. A tall black figure emerged from the rubble and stared blankly at Fang. He snapped and the toy animatronics started to twitch. There was a loud screech of metal as toy freddy scratched fang leaving heavy damage to fangs endoskeleton. Fang clasped as the same monochrome voice rang out. "emergency system reboot". Fang fell over servos locked in puppet grabbed him dragging him away. Everyone just watched speechless except golden and springtrap who knew exactly what was going on. They looked over at each other nodding. It was time they told the others the truth. About everything. The others remembered nothing because they had their circuits completely remade.

**So there's that. It feels longer than normal and I'm glad because I want to get longer chapters out**


End file.
